


Green Thumb

by CalicoPudding



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, KyouHaba Week, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani's got a green thumb and Yahaba finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> First story for KyouHaba week, also self indulgent. Kyoutani has a sister and you can't tell me any different.
> 
> Day One - Plants

“I’m sorry, do I have the right house?”

Yahaba finds himself staring down at a young girl, she can’t be more than ten, who has her hair in twin braids and is wearing an oversized hoodie. There’s a bright purple bandaid across her nose and she looks somewhat pissed off. Yahaba thinks it’s because he’s interrupted her reading, if the book tucked under her arm is any sort of indicator.

“Who are you?” she asks, squaring her shoulders and looking very much like she’s prepared to fight Yahaba in the doorway.

“I’m Yahaba Shigeru, I go to school with Kyoutani Kentarou, is this his house? I have his missing school work.”

Kyoutani had been out for four days, no one thought anything of it until the second day when he didn’t show up for practice. He may not be entirely fond of the team, Oikawa especially, but he always came to practice. He didnt respond to any of Yahaba’s texts either. When the school week ended, Iwaizumi had sought Yahaba out after practice. The vice-captain had collected a list of missing assignments for Kyoutani and had planned to deliver them, Yahaba didn’t bother asking how Iwaizumi knew where Kyoutani lived, but something had come up with Oikawa.

Despite dating Kyoutani for over a month, Yahaba had never been to his house, so he didn’t mind playing delivery boy.

So now Yahaba stands before this young child, already preparing to apologize for getting the wrong address, maybe he’d not listened to Iwaizumi properly.

“Ken? Are you friends with my brother?”

“Brother?” Yahaba nearly drops, Kyoutani had never mentioned a little sister. He straightens up, clearing his throat, “Uh, not really, I really only see him during volleyball practice.” If Kyoutani hasn’t told Yahaba about a sister, he likely hasn’t told his sister about Yahaba.

“Oh, so you’re the one with the weird hair, Ken’s mentioned you,” the little girl giggles before opening the door wider, “Come inside, Ken’s out on the balcony, follow me!”

Whatever Yahaba is expecting, it’s certainly not what he’s seeing. The inside of the apartment is nothing but greenery. Potted plants of all kinds sit on the floor or on the tables, some even hang from the ceiling. There are brilliantly colored flowers blooming and a small mountain of seed packets on the kitchen table.

Kyoutani’s little sister grabs his hand and drags him inside, grinning wider at his reaction to show off a missing tooth.

“Kentarou! The boy with the weird hair is here for you!”

The sliding door to the balcony is open, showing Yahaba that there are even more plants out there. Kyoutani is crouched in front of a planter, gently inspecting a leaf on a plant that Yahaba is sure doesn’t even grow this time of year. The plant is in bloom, soft petals of various hues of pink, and it looks stunning.

Yahaba has a hard time taking in the fact that Kyoutani’s gardening gloves have small embroidered roses around the edges.

“What are you talking ab-” Kyoutani’s entire body changes as he sees Yahaba. Where he’d been relaxed with a sated expression, he becomes tense and his face hardens into the bland but defensive look he always wears. That look hasn’t been aimed at Yahaba in some time, he’s almost forgotten what it feels like. Is it because he’s in Kyoutani’s house? Or because he’s seen Kyoutani gardening?

Yahaba takes a step back.

“What do you want?” Kyoutani spits.

“I have the work you’ve missed from school,” Yahaba manages, pushing down his temper. He and Kyoutani argue, despite dating it’s still a work in progress relationship. Sometimes, it doesn’t even seem like they are dating. Their dates consist of studying at Yahaba’s or practicing late, they went to a movie once and Yahaba was gifted with the sight of Kyoutani actually laughing. It’s slow going, Kyoutani’s not too affectionate, but whenever he loses his cool and snaps, he’ll make amends by holding hands and mumbling an apology against Yahaba’s shoulder.

But this is something different, Yahaba’s entered a sacred place, kind of anyways, and Kyoutani’s been caught unprepared. He sees his mistake now.

Kyoutani’s eyes drift from Yahaba and down to the paperclipped stack of notes and assignments he’s holding. Slowly, Kyoutani slips off his gardening gloves, revealing bandaid covered fingers. He takes the offered papers and flips through them before nodding, his brusque version of a thank you. He hands off the stack to his sister, who’s been standing with them the entire time, and she runs off with it.

Yahaba knows he should go, they’ll have to talk later, and Yahaba will probably apologize. But he also doesn’t want to leave.

It’s strange to see, though there’s still a tight thrumming caution running its course in Kyoutani’s body, the boy looks more at ease than Yahaba’s ever seen. And sure, he looks at home slamming down a spike, and he looks comfortable when he reads over Yahaba’s shoulder or falls asleep on Yahaba’s couch, but it’s not the same. Kyoutani is calm now, here in his home and surrounded by plants.

And that’s the part that sticks with Yahaba.

The very thought that Kyoutani had even a fondness for flowers, would have seemed absurd before Yahaba came inside. It seems strange, rough and tumble Kyoutani dealing with such a delicate form of life, and being good at it to. He’s never mentioned it before, never even hinted that he liked plants.

“I didn’t know you had such a green thumb,” he blurts out, immediately regretting it as Kyoutani’s expression darkens.

“What’s your point?” He’s on the defensive, clearly expecting Yahaba to ridicule him for his interests. Yahaba won’t, and frankly, he’s a little offended that Kyoutani would think so.

“I’m not trying- it’s cool, it’s something I didn’t expect,” he says.

Kyoutani’s eyes narrow, like he’s trying to figure out if Yahaba is being serious.

“Can I see them? The flowers?”  Yahaba asks, pointing to the planter that Kyoutani had just been working with.

Maybe he’s pushing his boundaries, maybe he should give Kyoutani some breathing space, but he wants to show his prickly boyfriend that he doesn’t find it strange, or tease worthy.

“Ken! Aunty’s going to be here in ten minutes, is your friend with the weird hair staying for dinner?”

Kyoutani’s little sister comes running back into the family room, a new book under her arm, and strolls right up to her brother. She puts up her arms and Kyoutani picks her up without hesitating.

“Can he stay? He has weird hair, and you never have friends over,” she pouts.

“Ah, that sounds nice, but I actually have to go,” Yahaba cuts in, seeing Kyoutani’s hesitance to answer. The other boy nods quickly and Yahaba only plasters on a smile.

The flowers will have to wait.

Kyoutani sets his sister down and jerks his head towards the door, brushing past Yahaba as he moves. His sister disappears down the hall, casting a toothy grin over her shoulder.

Yahaba steps past the doorway and Kyoutani follows him outside. He’s on guard, out of the safety and comfort of his home.

“I’m not going to say anything,” Yahaba says quickly, “not if you don’t want me to.”

“Thanks,” Kyoutani mumbles, not meeting Yahaba’s eyes.

“I’ll see you at school then?”

“Yes.”

Yahaba takes a chance and reaches for Kyoutani’s hand, squeezing it quickly. Kyoutani squeezes back, faintly, still keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. The plant thing isn't a big deal, not really, but it seems to be for Kyoutani, so Yahaba will let it go.

Kyoutani comes back to school, all his work done, bandaids missing from his fingers. The little cuts are just that, little, but angry and red and numerous. Yahaba would be worried if he didn’t know that they were from the plants.

During practice, Kyoutani seems more reserved, he doesn’t knock anyone over, but he’s no less tense. Yahaba catches Iwaizumi and Oikawa sharing side long glances, like they're waiting for the ball to drop.

After practice, Yahaba convinces Kyoutani to come home with him, really, he just gestures towards the gym doors, but Kyoutani comes along regardless. Yahaba won't talk about the plants, best not to make them a bigger deal than they are, in Kyoutani’s mind anyways.

They don't do much; homework, done in amiable silence, Kyoutani even uses Yahaba’s lap as pillow when they decide to do some reading. Some time later, Kyoutani gets a phone call from his aunt and has to go.

He stands, collects his things, and Yahaba walks him to the door. Kyoutani takes five steps out before he rushes back, kisses Yahaba with his eyes closed, then breaks into a dead sprint.

They don't talk about the plants, Kyoutani shuts down any and all of Yahaba’s attempts, and they've not gone back to Kyoutani’s house. It seems he's resolved to let the topic die.

But Yahaba has a feeling it's going to change, some time.

* * *

 

The change comes two weeks later, the day after a practice in which Yahaba gets knocked to the ground by an overenthusiastic Kyoutani. Iwaizumi had pulled the boy aside to lecture him about his behavior while Oikawa helped Yahaba to his feet.

They’d not walked together that day, Kyoutani all but ran out the door the second practice was over.

However, in the locker room the next day, there’s a small bundle of flowers inside Yahaba’s locker. There’s no note, no explanation, just flowers tied with a simple green ribbon.

Yahaba leaves the flowers where they are, makes sure that his teammates don't see them because he'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

He's apprehensive about being on the court again, but he doesn't get knocked over at all. Kyoutani is off with Iwaizumi, learning how to better control his powerful spikes. Yahaba finds himself watching the two work. His mind wanders to the flowers in his locker, and he catches Kyoutani looking over at him.

An apology for knocking him over?

It's something they've talked about, Kyoutani gets defensive, says he'll try but he can't help it. It pisses Yahaba off sometimes, but if there’s anything endearing about Kyoutani it’s that he’s honest in his endeavours.

So if he says he’s trying, then Yahaba will do his best to believe him.

After practice, Yahaba changes slowly, waiting until the locker room is empty. Iwaizumi’s staying late with Oikawa but everyone else is on their way out. He manages to make it outside, keeping the flowers out of view, and breathes a sigh of relief.

He’s not taken two steps before a rough hand takes his without warning. Yahaba’s prepared to fight whoever it is before realizing that it’s Kyoutani. The boy has his head bowed, free hand jammed into his pocket while the hand holding Yahaba’s is fidgeting slightly.

“Hey,” Yahaba says quietly. His response is a quiet murmur.

They walk and Yahaba doesn’t question it when Kyoutani takes the lead, heading for his house. Yahaba’s parents are out on business anyways, it’s not like he has to be home any time soon.

“Is your sister gonna be home? She’s not gonna say my hair is weird again is she?” Has she seen her brother’s hair? She has no reason to be going after Yahaba.

“At a friend’s, my Aunt’s out to,” Kyoutani mumbles. Yahaba doesn’t bother wondering about why Kyoutani lives with his aunt and not his parents. They’ve got enough to deal with at the moment.

Kyoutani fumbles with his keys but manages to get the door open without too much trouble. He ushers Yahaba inside first and drops his things by the door once they’re both situated.

Yahaba takes his time looking at all the plants this go around, trying to identify all the green and bursts of color around him.

“They’re beautiful,” he says without thinking.

Kyoutani scowls but takes Yahaba’s hand again, guides him to the couch and sits down. Yahaba’s not sure if he should say something, or wait for Kyoutani to speak first. Sometimes it’s awkward between them, stiff; Yahaba’s not sure how to handle things and Kyoutani isn’t very good at expressing himself.

Especially to Yahaba.

“I wish you would have told me this sooner,” Yahaba says, looking around again.

“Why?”

“It’s a unique talent, I’ve never seen something like this outside of a greenhouse. Besides, I would have requested flowers from you as a courting gesture.”

He grins good naturedly, doing his best to ease the tension out of the air. To his surprise, Kyoutani lets out a sharp chuckle, more of an amused snort, but it makes Yahaba smile.

“So,” Yahaba settles himself against Kyoutani, taking one of his hands and squeezing gently, “tell me about them.”


End file.
